


T0mmy has a piss kink pog?

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy drank way too much water.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 51
Kudos: 153





	T0mmy has a piss kink pog?

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is my first time writing anything with piss, so sorry if it sucks lmaO. Anyways, do enjoy and please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable <3

Tommy and Wilbur were in Wilbur's car, currently driving back home after they have just gone to the park. There was a Tennis field right next to it and the two decided to spend the afternoon playing there. 

After about 2 hours they were both exhausted, especially Tommy. The kid had drunk at least 7 bottles of water, despite Wilbur telling him multiple times that he shouldn't. 

Every time Wilbur noticed he was about to take another sip, Wilbur warned him about how he wasn't gonna stop the car on their way back if Tommy needed to pee, but he just shrugged Wil off and continued chugging down yet another water bottle. 

After a few more matches and maybe 2 more bottles, the two decide to finally head home. 

As they sat in the tight place of their car, Tommy began to finally notice the uncomfortable pressure in his bladder, but tried not paying too much attention to it. 

A few minutes went by, and they were not even close to their house. Why couldn't they just go to the nearest park? Why did they have to drive 40 minutes away from home? 

Oh, well, too late now. 

Tommy squirmed around in his chair, willing the car to move faster. He was annoyed with himself as he pressed his thighs together and willed his pent up liquid to stay where it was. 

Wilbur tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he couldn't help but notice how often the younger was constantly uncomfortably shifting around. 

"Something wrong, Toms?" Wilbur's concerned yet soft tone startled Tommy, making him jump slightly, yet barley changing his position. 

Tommy swallowed thickly as he turned his face away from the older. 

"Nope. Nothing at all." He responded quickly. Too quickly for Wilbur to actually believe him. 

Tommy usually wouldn't have a problem with telling Wilbur he had to piss, considering he'd even tell it on stream sometimes, but this time was a little different. 

Tommy needed to pee because of the dangerous amount of water he had drunk earlier, and Wilbur had told him countless of times that Tommy would need to use the bathroom on their way home, and if he did, he would have to piss himself because Wilbur wasn't gonna stop the car. 

"You sure? It doesn't seem like nothing" Wilbur crooks an eyebrow, continuing to not look at Tommy. 

"I just-" Tommy nervously tugs onto his shirt, contemplating his next words. 

He had two options, either admit to Wilbur the reason why he was shifting around and get teased or made fun of, OR try to hold it in. 

"You just what?" 

Shit, it hurt so badly. He should've listened to Wilbur. 

"Fuck- Wilbur I need to piss so fucking badly my bladder is genuinely gonna explode" Tommy finally sputters out, and Wilbur just laughs. 

He fucking laughs. 

"I'm really not that surprised." He smirked, continuing to move the steering wheel and ignoring the desperate looks Tommy was giving him. 

"Well?!" Tommy slightly shouts 

"Well what?" 

"Are you gonna pull over so I can fucking piss somewhere instead of on myself or what?" 

Wilbur slows down the car, noticing a red light. 

"I told you you'd have to fucking hold it, didn't I, Tommy?" 

"Oh, come ON, man! You can't be serious." Tommy whines, pressing his thighs together more tightly. 

"Hold it." 

"But-" 

"Or don't, actually. If you wanna fucking piss yourself in the car, be my guest." Wilbur smirks, knowing how frustrated that made the teen. 

Tommy knew if he actually did that Wilbur would never let him leave it down. 

Besides, Tommy wasn't even sure if Wilbur was into this. Yeah, sure, they've done some pretty kinky shit in the past, but this felt like crossing a lot of boundaries in some sort of way. 

Tommy's train of thought was interrupted when he felt a calloused hand slowly creeping onto his thigh, rubbing is gently. 

"Wilbur?" 

After a few seconds of silence, Wilbur's hand moved to the younger's crotch. 

"W-Wil- fuck- d-don't-" The sudden pressure on his member made Tommy let out a pathetic whimper, he was gonna go as far as *begging* for release if necessary. 

"W-Wi-Wilby-" He felt himself growing harder and harder with every gentle stroke the older man provided. 

"Just shut up, Tommy. Wait a little while longer." 

"W-Wilba- I can't-" Tommy stuttered out, his bladder was so full and begging for release that Wilbur's hand was trying to keep at bay. 

"Please-" Tommy whines in the back of his throat when Wilbur moves his hand upwards. 

"Be a good little whore for me, Toms. Just a few more minutes so I can pull over." Wilbur returns his gaze to the road, looking for a place to stop the car. 

Ah, perfect. 

He spots a good little space, trees blocking out the sunlight, and it was further away from the road, or people in general. 

After Wilbur stopped the car, he pulled Tommy into a deep kiss, hand still on the blond's clothed member. 

He keeps kissing him until the younger can't kiss back because he's panting and whining through an open mouth. 

Wilbur pulls away, watching as the boy below him kept squirming around and letting out incoherent pleas. 

"Hmm, maybe if you beg nicely I'll let you have your release." Wilbur whispered seductively into the blond's ear. 

"P-Please- daddy please-" Tommy breathed out, voice shaking. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty like this, go on, let it all out baby boy" 

You didn't have to tell him twice. Urine leaked into his pants between Wil's fingers, warm liquid spreading in a stain. Tommy turned his head and scrunched his eyes shut in shame. Wilbur shushed him and planted a soothing kiss to his hair. 

"Fucking slut, couldn't hold yourself a few more minutes. You just had to stain the car seat." Wilbur degrades into his ear. 

Tommy's a little sweaty and he’s panting, and there’s a circle of shiny wetness at the front of his pants and dark streaks down the insides of his legs. A little got on his shirt too. 

"Not my fault nobody told me not to drink too much water." Tommy smirked tiredly. 

"You fucking bastard." Was all Wil said before they both broke into a fit of laughter. 

They'd have to clean the car up and somehow manage to sneak Tommy into their house without anyone noticing the wet stains on his pants later. 

But that was something future-them would worry about. Now they just had to go home before the smell killed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still have exams. Yes, I should be studying right now. Yes, I'll end up at McDonald's.
> 
> Also I started this at 9pm and its not almost 12am so it may just suck lmaO


End file.
